The present disclosure relates generally to data protection mechanisms, and, more particularly, to data encryption systems and methods.
Computers can be used to remotely authenticate and authorize digital data. Network applications are also convenient, but data protection is critical.
Conventionally, data, such as authentication data can be protected using a hardware or software based fixed or non-fixed key encryption. Authentication data, for example, can be encrypted according to public key cryptography before transmission to a service provider. Upon reception of the encrypted data, the service provider decrypts the encrypted data to obtain the authentication data, and authorize a user.
If the encryption is hardware based, additional device cost is incurred. Additionally, the authentication data is always stored in a portable device. The design of the device will become complicated due to the size limitations. If the encryption employs a fixed key, the same authentication data may result in the same encrypted data. That is, the storage device storing the authentication data can be easily imitated by a simulator or by sniffing and re-transmitting the encrypted data. If the encryption employs a non-fixed key, the non-fixed key is generated by searching for a key in a database. The database storing the file is still at risk. Further, in non-fixed key encryption, the key must be distributed to both connected sides and the key may be sniffed during transmission.